metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Colt Single Action Army Revolver
The Colt Single Action Army Revolver (also known by such names as the Colt Peacemaker, or SAA) is a powerful single action revolver holding six rounds of .45 Long Colt ammunition. The Single Action Army was designed for the US Cavalry by Colt's Manufacturing Company and adopted in 1873. History From 1873 to 1941, Colt produced many different versions, in various calibers, finishes, and barrel lengths. The three main versions (differing in barrel length) are now known as the 7 1/2" "Cavalry Standard", the 5 1/2" "Artillery Model", and the 4 3/4" "Civilian" or "Gunfighter", though in actual fact customers could order Single Action Army's in any barrel length they wanted. Also, during that time period, Colt would constantly showcase "new" models of the Single Action Army, with names such as the Bisley, New Frontier, and Buntline. Today, the Artillery and Civilian models are popular with Cowboy Action Shooting competitors and gunspinners because they are in production with several modern firearms manufacturers. Revolver Ocelot adopted the Artillery Model as his weapon of choice after his semiautomatic Makarov PMM jammed during combat with Naked Snake. Snake advised Ocelot his shooting style would better suit a revolver, and sure enough, Ocelot took his advice and became a master with the Single Action Army. This weapon was responsible for the loss of Snake's right eye during his time in captivity at Groznyj Grad during the Cold War. Ocelot was still using his Single Action Army during the Shadow Moses incident, 41 years later, during which he challenged Solid Snake to a gunfight in the lower levels of the Tank Hanger, in the armory. Snake bested Ocelot, in part because his adversary had to continuously stop to reload his six-chamber revolver, though Ocelot himself stated he loved to reload during battle. Following the duel, Ocelot lost his right hand to Gray Fox's sword. Because of this, Ocelot became much more profecient with wielding the gun in his left hand. Sigint once said, "That's a gun with history!". In-game Naked Snake can wield the Single Action Army in Metal Gear Solid 3 upon starting a new game. The gun is unlocked by letting Ocelot win in the final confrontation; satisfied, he allows Snake to keep his revolver. The Single Action Army is as powerful as the default M1911A1, yet has a slower rate of fire, cannot be silenced, takes longer to reload, cannot be fired while moving, and is arguably more difficult to aim. However, the SAA's rounds can ricochet off of surfaces and towards enemies, a capability that the M1911A1 lacks. This makes the SAA useful for shooting enemies behind cover. In addition, if the player enters first-person mode and spins the right analog stick in a circular motion, Snake will draw the SAA and spin it on his finger. This can be used to the player's advantage in the fight against Ocelot at Bolshaya Past Crevice, as it will entice Ocelot into showing his own prowess in gun twirling. The faster the player spins, the more positive comments Ocelot will exhibit; however if you spin too long, Ocelot gets annoyed and will open fire. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty See Also *List of handguns Category:Weapons Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2